Cove
The Cove is a secluded bay in Club Penguin located on the southeast corner of the Club Penguin Island. It is a popular spot for surfing and swimming. The Surf Shack is a spot for penguins to lounge and get ready to play Catchin' Waves. A medical station is located here with an adjacent lifeguard chair. A small fire pit with logs for seating lies in the center of the Cove. There is a long set stairs which leads to the nearby Forest. History sketched showing the early discovery of the Cove]] The Cove was not initially known to penguins. One day, a penguin was playing Jet Pack Adventure and miscalculated his landing. He ended up in an uncharted wilderness and heard the sound of the ocean. Approaching the area, he discovered an uninhabited shore, and made a sketch of its features and location. His friend located him and they explored the beach. Unfortunately, on their way back, the map was blown out of the penguin's grasp. The map was lost, but was later found, and the Cove was discovered by the public. After a few days, a staircase was built that allowed penguins to reach the shore. A party was held, known as the Cove Opening Party to celebrate. A week later, the Surf Hut was built here. Renovation As part of The Journey, the Cove was renovated on September 5, 2013. The current design is similar to that of the Cove at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Lampposts were added bordering the stairs, and a medical station was constructed by the lifeguard chair. The Surf Shack was expanded, and instead of being a small hut, it was transformed into a building resembling a real-life surf shack. Pins Parties General *During most Puffle Parties, the Cove is turned into a "domain" for red puffles. The Surf Shack is redecorated as a pirate ship, there are pirate flags, and a raft in the water. In 2012 and 2013, a large treehouse was located were the fire pit normally is. *During the 2009-2012 Medieval Parties, the Surf Hut was transformed into a tree, and a small tree fort with barrels below was located near the shack. There was also a small target on a stump. *During the 2008-2011 Music Jams, the Cove has a large tropical music themed stage. Except in 2008, there is also a boardwalk by the water with torches. *During most Fairs, there is a popcorn stand a Feed-A-Puffle booth. Various banners and balloons are also hung up. The popcorn stand did not appear in the 2011 or 2012 Fairs. *During all Halloween Parties from 2008 to 2012, the Cove is surrounded by Spooky Trees. The fire pit also becomes a place to tell ghost stories, and the water is blocked off due to danger from storms. In 2011, there was also a small "Monster Hunter HQ". In 2013 and 2014, the Cove instead became a stamp, with murky water, large cobwebs, decaying trees, and the Surf Shack was turned into a witches hut. 2007 *During the Cove Opening Party, the Cove was filled with party decorations, including blue ribbon, balloons, and speakers. There was a banner that read "MEMBER PARTY!" and a box of Life Rings. *There was an iced treats hut at the Cove during the Water Party 2007. *During Camp Penguin, there was a waterfall which produced a small stream, and a small bridge over it. There were also tents, and a bag of marshmallows with Marshmallow Sticks. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the Cove was transformed into a classic "take a photo with Santa" facility. There were also many candy canes strewn about, and a sleigh. The Surf Shack was colored green. 2008 *During the Submarine Party, half the Cove was covered in tidal pools. Rocks, algae, crabs, moss, and shells were also visible in the water. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, various banners were hung up on the cliff face. A box containing Swirly Glasses were floating in the water. *During the Medieval Party 2008, there was a mini-stage were The Twelfth Fish was playing. Logs were placed in front of the stage for viewing. The surfboards by the shack had designs similar to that of the Green Banner, Orange Banner, and Purple Banner. *During the Water Party 2008, it had the similar design to the Camp Penguin with a waterfall, stream, and bridge. There was a gray buoy with free Inflatable Ducks. *During the Penguin Games, the ending part of the island-wide race track went through here. There was also a winner's podium. *During the Christmas Party 2008, a stage similar to the stage located here during Music Jams was placed here, but with Christmas trees instead of palm trees. There was also a heater called the Sunmaker 3000 with a tropical background behind it. 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the Cove was bordered by a wall reminiscent of traditional Spanish architecture, and an arch labeled FIESTA. There were also palm trees, and a box containing Mini Sombreros. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Cove had the same room design as the April Fools' Party 2008, but various boxes were added. There was also a large pair of red sunglasses on the Surf Shack. *During the Adventure Party 2009, the Cove was surrounded by tropical flora, like most of the island. There was a waterfall and a large river flowing into the ocean. The surfboards by the shack were made of wood. *During the Festival of Flight, there were sky-themed decorations. Also, the edge was blocked off, due to the island floating in the air. However, Catchin' Waves could still be played. *During the Holiday Party 2009, various toys were scattered around. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the cove was decorated the same as the previous year, but the Surf Shack had a Jester Hat, and the trees in the Forest were visibly overturned. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Cove was decorated similarly to the previous year, except the shore was covered in sand, and the Surf Shack was a pirate ship like during Puffle Parties. Additionally, a small boat allowed players to travel to the Ships room. *During The Great Storm of 2010, water puddles formed here. The fire was also put out due to the rain. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. 2011 *During the Wilderness Expedition, a boat leading to the Brown Puffle Cave appeared in the water if a player visited the cave before. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year, except with a large red X in the sand. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Cove was transformed into a Japanese-style garden. There were cherry blossom trees, bamboo stalks, and the buildings were made of cherrywood. *During the Holiday Party 2011, the Cove was decorated similar to how it is during most Music Jams. Palm trees surrounded the area with various ornaments strung on them. A snowman made of sand was placed in the center of the room. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Cove, along with the rest of the island, were tilted over. Various objects such as the umbrella and surfboards. A tidal pool was visible from the raised portion, with decorations from the recent few parties visible. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the entire Cove was transformed into a recording area, and a lot of equipment was added. One of the four special stages for the party was located here. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Cove became a tropical paradise, with bamboo structures, sand, and fruits (pineapples and lemons) as decoration. The Pineapple Headband could be obtained here. *During Operation: Blackout, the water had frozen over, and a siren was placed on the Surf Shack. Further into the operation, snow began piling up. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. 2013 *On April 5th, 2013, a pizza party was going to be hosted here. However, since the giant Hot Sauce bottle at the Pizza Parlor was stolen, and so was all of the pizza, the party was called off. There were banners, balloons, and speakers, as well as with empty boxes of pizza on them. After the pizza was returned, pizzas were on the tables again. The giant hot sauce bottle was also floating in the water. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Cove was turned into a dock on the outskirts of a city, with cargo boxes and a crane, and some warehouses. Beneath the dock was a secret entrance to the Villain HQ. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu party. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it was turned into a sandy beach. The design for this room was later kept as the Cove's permanent design, except without sand and palm trees. Additionally, there was access to the Epic Wave and Highway. *During Operation: Puffle, missing posters for puffles were hung up. *During the Holiday Party 2013, candy canes were added, and there was a small pile The medical station turned into a small stage. Palm trees were also added. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour, the Cove was themed entirely after the country Brazil, and you could meet Animal there. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the Cove was transformed into a colorful water park, with waterslides. The Surf Shack was turned into a small pool. *During the Penguin Cup, the Cove became the training ground for Team Fluffies. Lots of training equipment, lockers, and soccer balls were strewn about. *During the Frozen Party, it transformed into a sandy beach with two large sandcastles. There was also a volleyball net and a Reindeer Floaty. The room could be frozen by throwing magical snowballs. *During the Pirate Party 2014, it became a tropical cove. There were lots of tropical plants, a waterfall, and palm trees. Moss and algae grew on rocks, and there was an inaccessible skull cave. 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, the Cove was replaced by The Ghost. *During the Puffle Party 2015, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Frozen Fever Party, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Festival of Snow 2015, various snow sculptures were located here, as well as banners and balloons. There was also a board that contained various drawings that were not made into statues. Trivia *In the video displayed in the EPF Command Room, there was an EPF teleporter under a rock. However, it was not accessible, nor was it seen again. *During the Underwater Expedition, all the water in the Cove was drained, so a lagoon could be seen. *If you go into the water while walking a puffle, the puffle splashes and regains its cleanliness. *On February 13, 2014, music was added to the cove as well as the Town. Gallery Graphical Designs Cove.png|The Cove from 2009 - 2013 Cove September 2013.png| The current Cove Map Icons CoveMapIcon2007.png|The Cove as seen in the May 2007 - November 2008 map CoveIcon.png|The Cove as seen on the map Cove from Map HP.png|The Cove as seen during the Holiday Party 2013 MuppetsWorldTourCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014CoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Puffle Party 2014 and the Puffle Party 2015 PenguinCupCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Penguin Cup FrozenPartyCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Frozen Party CoveHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014CoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Pirate Party 2014 TheGhost.png|The Cove as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover 2007 Cove Opening Party Cove.png|Cove Opening Party Public cove.PNG|Before the Surf Hut was finished. C.P. camping partycove.jpg|Camp Penguin Christmas2007cove.jpg|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Cove.png|Submarine Party 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2008 I236917673 38870 2.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Cove.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music_Jam_Cove.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Pgcove.png|Penguin Games Fallfaircove.jpg|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween_2008_Cove.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Santa party 2008 cove.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Cove Fiesta.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Cove Puffle.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 Cove af.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 Midievalcove.png|Medieval Party 2009 The Cove during the Construction for the Adventure Party 2009.png|Adventure Party 2009 construction The Cove during the Adventure Party 2009.png|Adventure Party 2009 The Cove during the Construction for the Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009 construction The Cove during the Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009 Cove during Festival of Flight.png|Festival of Flight The Cove during The Fair 2009.png|The Fair 2009 The Cove during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Cove09.png|Halloween Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Cove.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PuffleParty2010Cove.PNG|Puffle Party 2010 Cove aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 APCove.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Cove.PNG|Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Cove.PNG|The Fair 2010 HalloweenParty2010Cove.png|Halloween Party 2010 The Cove during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (No rain) The Cove during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (Rain) Cove Christmas.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 800px-WildernessExpeditionCove.PNG|Wilderness Expedition Page4.png|Puffle Party 2011 Cove aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2011 The Cove during the Music Jam 2011.png|Music Jam 2011 The Cove during the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 The Cove during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2011 The Cove during the Halloween Party 2011.png|Halloween Party 2011 The Cove during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 HolidayParty2011Cove.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater expedition cove.PNG|Underwater Expedition RedPuffleParty2012.png|Puffle Party 2012 The Cove during Easter Egg Hunt 2012.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Screenshot_1333.png|Medieval Party 2012 The Cove during the Constuction for the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Cove.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam APToF Cove.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit The Cove during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween_Party_2012_Cove.png|Halloween Party 2012 The Cove during Operation Blackout 2012.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Coveaftercompleteallstages.PNG|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) CoveHolidayParty2012.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 The Cove during the Hollywood Party 2013.png|Hollywood Party puffle cove.png|Puffle Party 2013 Cove_OP-HS.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce OperationHotSauceCove2.png|After Operation: Hot Sauce File:Cove_MSHT_2013.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 The Beach 2013 Card Jitsu Party.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 TBMSJCove.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam HalloweenParty2013ConstructionCove.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction CoveHalloween2013.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleCove.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday13cove.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 TheFair2014Cove.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTour2.png|Muppets World Tour CovePuffleParty2014.png|Puffle Party 2014 CovePenguinCup.png|Penguin Cup Frozen Party Cove.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Cove (Frozen).png|Frozen Party (frozen) Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2014 Piratecove.png|Pirate Party 2014 2015 Star Wars Rebels Takeover Cove.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Puffle Party 2015 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2015 Frozen Party Cove.png|Frozen Fever Party Frozen Party Cove (Frozen).png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) Festival of Snow 2015 construction Cove.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction FestivalOfSnowCove.PNG|Festival of Snow 2015 Other ove_Campfire.png|A penguin sitting by the campfire. CoveFire.png|The campfire. Names in other languages SWFs *Cove Category:Rooms Category:2007 Category:Renovated Rooms